There have been developed techniques for deriving the similarity between two phonetic symbol sequences to predict an error in speech recognition and model phonetic variations, for example.
When two phonetic symbol sequences are supplied, for example, the conventional techniques can calculate the similarity therebetween. When a certain phonetic symbol sequence is supplied, however, the conventional techniques fail to derive a phonetic symbol sequence similar to the certain phonetic symbol sequence.